You Never Know
by StarrPrincessCupcake21
Summary: When a supposedly long lost twin sister shows up on Mom's front door step with a lot of information an Outsider is not supposed to have, a lot of questions are raised and a lot of things happen. Drama unfolds, and of course all that other good stuff. But how does she have this information?
1. Prologue-Reason Why

Stupid, stupid Bella.

Stupid Charlie too.

A well, meaning father but a very forgetful one at that.

He had a tracking device installed in her as a baby. Renee never knew about it and he soon very quickly forgot all about it. There was a piece of that tracking device that was like a little monitor screen that could do a lot of things. For example it could gather up _all _of her thoughts and then write them out for a person to read.

But, of course, being the person he was, Charlie lost that monitor. And then he completely forgot all about it.

However, a certain person found it on one of their visits to Forks, Washington.

Of course, Bella and Renee had already left to Arizona before that person found it.

This certain person had known Bella as a child and then learned a lot about her, as they were a person very close to Charlie. Once they found it, they decided not to tell Charlie about it and read all of the thoughts the child had.

Bella was about 15 at the time of the discovery. Nothing particularly interesting began happening until Bella was 17 and was moving to Forks.

The person who found the device and monitor was none other than Stephanie Myers. She wrote out the thoughts Bella had and edited it just a little bit to make it a bit more interesting.

Personally I didn't really like the series but when I heard Chief Swan mention Jacob, I caught interest.

Simply because, Jacob Black is one of my brothers friends and La Push is where he lives.

The secrets this woman revealed could ruin a lot of things for them but no one believes her anyways, she did change up a few things like last names, on only a few people, to not get copy right infringements, or whatever that word is, but I could still understand everything.

And it made some sense, because a few of those symptoms that lead up to being a werewolf, I was experiencing right now. So I called my real mom, told her to tell my adoptive parents that it would be a good thing for me to visit and they agreed.

And that's the reason that I am on a plane right now.

To go find my brother.

And figure out if I also have the gene.


	2. Airplanes

Embry Call. One name, two words. Two words that I have heard so many times before. That one name that holds a lot of meaning to me, for it did lead my life to be the way it was.  
He is my brother. Twin brother in fact, though I am younger one of the two by only about twelve-ish minutes. Personally, I have never met him but I do know a lot about to my mother as well as the books.  
My father, well actually our father, was never in my life nor was he in Embry's. My mother, crap _our_ mother, was in his life yet not in mine. She could only support one of us and she chose him. Simply because she knew that it would have been a lot easier to a) support a boy, financially, and b) it would have been way quicker for a little girl to have been adopted then for a boy.  
She never told me who my father is and she's never told Embry. He doesn't even know who I am. Our father knows all about Embry but not a thing about me. And I don't know why, but I'm okay with it.  
I have talked to my mom countless amounts of times. Yet she still has to tell Embry about me. I love my mother a lot and I'm excited to move back in with her. Mostly to get to know my brother, all about him. Including the werewolf part about him. I may need guidance.  
It's not that I don't love my adopted parents, because that is so not the case. I do love them, very much actually. They made me who I am today. Sort of. Well, about 70 percent.  
Brittney and Conner Stephans adopted me when I was about a year old, close to ten or eleven months. They were visiting Seattle during that time and they stepped into the adoption agency. They walked out of those very same steps that I was left on ten months ago, with me in their arms. Our first stop as a family was to the nearest baby clothing store. When we left all of those stores we walked out with many bags. I've lived with them in their home in Houston, Texas ever since. But then why are you leaving them? You might ask. And to that I answer: Simple. Because I want to know my blood family. So now I am moving in with my mother and brother in La Push, Washington.  
"Please fasten all seat-belts. We are about to experience a bit of turbulence as we pull into the Seattle Airport," the pilot told us over the intercom.  
I did as he instructed. I really did not want to fall over and injure myself and introduce myself to the pack in a cast. I know that I was exaggerating a bit because according to the accounts in mostly New Moon (with the whole werewolf thing being explained) and Eclipse ( what with the war against the new born army), I knew it would hurt and I would not even get slightly bruised.  
As we landed, I sighed. This was a big step for me.  
When I got off of the airplane, I called my mother. It went straight to voice mail. Anyways, I left her a message informing her that I had safely landed in Seattle and that I would arrive to her house in a couple of hours.  
I got my two suitcases and duffel bag (not much since La Push was a lot more colder than San Antonio and also if I was really in line for being the next werewolf then I would be a toasty 108 degrees real soon) from the baggage claim and stood looking out of a window that faced the airplanes that were landing and ready for take off.  
As the airplanes kept coming and leaving the airport, I sighed. Again. I really should be catching a cab and going to my mother's house but I could not. At least, not yet.  
Buying an airplane ticket? Easy. Getting on the plane? Sure, I could manage that. Going to my mother's house and being thrown at the wolves (literally)? I couldn't handle that. Too much stress.  
I looked out the window again. The moon was out, a waning gibbous, almost completely full. The stars, much easier to see out here than back in Texas, were shining, there were so many of them. It looked like a dark blue blanket with a whole bunch of glitter thrown on them and then one great big jewel neatly placed amongst them. The planes kept passing through them all like random shooting stars going in all different directions. To put it simply, it was beautiful.  
_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, a wish right now._  
I wish things here, well in La Push, will run smoothly. Everything will be alright and no problems will arise. That the people will like me and accept me as one of their own.  
I looked at the time. 5:26 A.M. The sun will begin to rise real soon. I sighed once more, it seems like I have been doing that way more than often even since I got on the plane.  
"What was the address again, sweetheart?" The taxi cab driver asked me for the third time.  
"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. Just drop me off here on the beach and I will be fine," I answered, trying to be polite since he was a relatively old man who was very kind. He was the only cab driver willing to drive me from Seattle all the way to La Push. That was about a three hour drive.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes, sir. I'll be fine," I answered back, respectful as always.  
"Okay," he said, as he started steering a little more to the right.  
"How much will it be?" I asked, as he had stopped the cab and my door was open.  
He didn't reply, instead he turned off the car and stepped out, going to the back to unlock the trunk and help me get my bags out. Once I stepped foot out of the cab and my bags were in my hand, he said, "Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about it. It will be nothing, free. Just promise me you will be safe and that's it."  
"Okay, I promise," I told him, "But I'm still going to give you at least these twenty dollars."  
"Alright. I'll accept it. But take this can of pepper spray and this sandwich so that I will feel at least a little bit better," he said handing me one of each.  
I carefully grabbed what he was handing me and then took a few steps away from the cab, trying as best as I could to wave goodbye to him. He was such a sweet man, I thought, as i turned around and started walking down the beach with all of my things.  
I didn't get very far when I got to tired to walk and I just sat on one of my suitcases with the other one on my side with the duffel bag on top of it. I sat chewing on the sandwich, which was Nutella, and watched the sun slowly start to rise. A few seagulls or birds, I am not really an animal person, were flying around hoping for an early meal and with the waves crashing up on the shore, it looked amazing. The view was breathtaking.  
I was so into watching the scenery in front of me that I did not notice a truck stopping right behind me. Nor did I see people walking to me.  
Until too late.  
A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped and screamed out loud at the same time.  
I turned and saw a very handsome guy. I wasn't really sure about his age. He was tall and very, very muscular. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see his deeply tanned, muscular chest. I looked up to his face.  
He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. His thick, dark eyebrows were raised in confusion and amusement. A smirk was also very evident on his good looking- wait.  
Oh crap!  
"H-hi," I stuttered.  
"Hey, he said, smirking. "Why is a pretty girl like you sitting by herself all alone this early in the morning?"  
"I just got here and decided to wait before I went to my mother's house."  
"Oh, is that so? You weren't trying to run away?"  
"Nope," I said, popping the p, "You can check my airplane ticket if you want."  
"Don't worry about it. I was just messing with you," he said, sticking his hand out to help me up.  
I took it and let him pick me up. Now that I was standing, I could see behind him. Two other guys were standing behind him. They looked very much like him, dark hair and eyes and shirtless. They were also muscular but not as much.  
Something about that started ringing an alarm in my mind but I did not know what set it off.  
When the handsome man in front of me turned around to look at the other two guys, it clicked.  
_The tattoo. _  
"Woooooow," I said. They all turned to me and just stared, confusion very apparent on their faces.  
"I can't believe it, wow. I feel sooo very honored. The _protetors _of La Push," I said, laughing.  
"How do you know that?" One of the guys from the pack said, his voice thick with authority and power. _Ring._  
"Sam Uley. I really cannot answer that just yet. But trust me, I know a lot. So, don't try that oh so mighty high alpha shit on me."  
"What's your name?" the one next to Sam asked.  
"Kat. What's yours?" I asked, smirking.  
"Embry Call." The smirk fell right off my face.  
"What's your last name?" the one in front of me asked.  
"What is this a census?" I laughed. Damn, I'm hilarious.  
"Just cut the crap."  
"Katerine Stephans Call."


	3. Introducing Me

Well, hey!

It's time to introduce myself!

I know, you're kind of like what the hell? Why are you barely introducing yourself now?

And to that I answer, I finally have the time to do it.

What about the plane ride?

Well, I was busy, okay! I had a lot on my mind. Imagine basically starting your life over to go live with your birth mother who gave you up for adoption and a twin brother who doesn't even know you exist! And also add the fact that you may be slightly freaking out over the possibility that you may very soon be shifting into an oversized wolf just because you carry some freaky wolf shit DNA in your blood.

Yeah, okay so sorry.

Anyways, I have time now.

Why?

Simple answer. The guys are in shock. Yes, I have managed to render the Alpha Sam Uley and my twin brother Embry speechless. Oh, and also that hot guy in front of me. I don't know his name yet.

So that's the reason I'm talking to you and taking the time to properly introduce myself.

So yeah.

Full name: Katherine Gemma Stephans Call.

Nickname: Kat. Ironic, don'cha think?

Birthday is June 5th. Going to turn 17 years old! Oh, and Embry is too, I guess.

Hair: Dark brown, about mid-length I guess.

Eyes: Dark brown. I fit in well with the La Push people. But as you can tell, I'm kind of pale. I don't have that natural tan that La Push people have. I wonder why…

I guess you can say I'm a fun loving person. I love to sing (and I have the tendency to do so. It helps me think and it makes things less awkward. I also have this far fetched dream of become a famous singer one day. Fingers crossed!) I love One Direction, Justin Bieber and Big Time Rush. I love bright pink. I;m kind of freaked out and excited right now.

But I'm also kind of sad. I mean, I left my friends behind. And then the whole Ma- no, I'm not thinking of that right now.

Anyways, back to reality….

I know a lot about the La Push werewolves and the Cullens. Like I've said before, I have read the books. All four of them, including the one about one of the new born vampires, Bree Tanner I think.

I don't know if all of the story has happened (who knows, Stephanie Meyer may have been psychic like Alice and looked into their future or may have edited it a little, or maybe a lot). I wonder where exactly they're at right now. Wow, I feel sort of freaky saying, well thinking, something like that.

Whoops, gotta go. I think they're coming to their senses already.

About time. I think Embry's breathing again.

Watch this, I'm about to act all innocent and be like 'What did I say? Did I say something wrong?' Haha. I'm going to loooooove messing with them and being all cryptic and stuff. Fortune teller like stuff.

Ha. Laters.

OH MY GOD! WHO DOES THIS HOT GUY THINK HE IS SNAPPING HIS FINGERS IN MY FACE?! Stupid werewolf. Wait..crap…


	4. Thrown at the Wolves-Literally

"What do you mean Call?" The hot guy in front of me asked.  
"Well, that's my actual last name. My birth one. Stephans is my adoptive one."  
"I understand that part. But you are still not explaining the Call part. How is that your birth name? That's Embry's last name." the hot guy said.  
"My mom is Tiffany," I said.  
Dead silence...  
*insert cricket noises* Damn, I'm hilarious. Not really but still, just go with it.  
"Tiffany Call?" Embry finally asked, after about ten minutes.  
"Yes."  
" From the Makah reservation?"  
"Yes. I do not know my father. You are my brother, Embry. Older by like twelve minutes. If you don't believe me you can ask our dear mother."  
They stared at me. Not saying anything, mouth's hanging open.  
" You know, you should really close your mouth. You could get flies in there and it really isn't attractive," I said, smirking at them.  
"Well," Embry started saying, " I'm supposedly your brother so you shouldn't even find me attractive. Sam is engaged to Emily Young. And Jacob in front of you is in love with-"  
"Don't tell me. I know this. He imprinted with Isabella's half breed child. Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan."  
"¡WHAT!" Jacob exclaimed. Then he stormed off muttering something under his breath and visibly shaking.  
"Was it something I said?" I asked.  
"What on Earth are you talking about, Katherine?" Sam asked.  
"Wait, are you telling me that, that hasn't happened yet?" I asked, knowing very well that I sounded weird.  
"Not entirely sure what you met by "yet" but no. That hasn't happened," Embry said, answering my question.  
"Oh... Well, why not?" I asked, needing to know exactly what was happening.  
"Bella isn't here..." Sam said, trailing off at the end.  
"Let me guess, you don't know where she went. You have absolutely no clue except for that she went with Alice Cullen?" I asked, using my information. If I know that things are going to happen then the least I could do would be to do something useful with it.  
"How do you know that if you just got here?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
"It's a really long story. One that I'd rather not tell until I get a few answers on what the hell is going on with me and I meet the rest of the pack. Just because I would rather not have to repeat it twice. I hate doing that," I said, frowning at the end.  
"Wait, can you repeat that?" Embry asked, smirking at me.  
"Shut up. I know where she's at," I said, laughing. Seems like I'm going to get along very well with my brother.  
"And where is that?" Sam asked, getting very serious.  
I stopped laughing. "Correct me if I'm wrong," I said, before starting to give them the information. Thank you New Moon. "Bella was with Jacob, he was dropping her off at her house because she was cold and tired from cliff diving. Which is kind of stupid if you ask me because she only jumped one and she should have waited for Jacob, who was, by the way, helping Seth, Leah, and Sue Clearwater cope a little with Harry Clearwater's passing away, earlier that day. When parked in front of her house, Jacob smells the sickeningly sweet scent of a cold-one, which is what that Cullen's are. He tells Bella and then she looks around and sees Carlisle's Mercedes parked across the street. She runs out of the truck even though Jacob is telling her not too and says "They aren't going to hurt me.". She then proceeds to go into the house and see Alice Cullen in her living room. Alice tells her that she was the only Cullen here because she had a vision earlier that had Bella jumping off of a cliff. Alice, assuming that Bella was trying to kill herself, rushed over. But not before Rosalie found out what the vision was about. Jacob comes back to make sure that Bella is still alive and Alice leaves the two to talk. They, and by they I am refering to Jacob and Bella talk and then they almost kiss when the phone rings. Jacob answers it, the person asks for Charlie, which he replys by saying, "He's not here, he's arranging a funeral.". The person on the phone was assumed to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Alice rushes in the room and tells Bella that the one on the phone was Edward and that he was going to the Volturri to try to get them to kill him. So, as of right now, Bella is trying to save Edward. The Volturri told him no and so he is trying to provoke them into killing him," I finish and just stand there.  
Embry and Sam are standing there with their mouth's open again. I sigh.  
"What's going to happen," Jacob asked me.  
"First, Sam and Embry, how many times am I going to have to tell you to close your mouth's? Anyways, don't get your panties in a twist. She's going to be fine. Bella and Edward, along with the rest of the Cullen's will return in less than a week, I think. Time isn't really clear. I tell you this Jacob, you can't win this one. Bella will end up with Edward in the end, but don't lose hope. To imprint, you have to stay close to her," He looked crushed so I had to throw in the last part to give him some hope.  
He smiled at me. Damn, this guy is extremely hot. "Thank you," he says.  
"You're welcome. Now, Sam. Call Charlie and tell him not to worry. Don't tell him anything, he doesn't have to know what's going on. But, Jacob here will end up telling him about the La Push Pack, but not about the vampires. Oh, and speaking of the pack, when do I get to meet them?" I asked.  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Embry asked me, raising his eyebrows.  
I roll my eyes. "No reason. Just want to see if everything else is true. Since apparently the werewolf thing is true. Oh by the way, have Leah and Seth phased yet?"  
"Seth, yes. Leah, no. Wait! Leah's going to phase? NO!"  
"Deal with it Jacob. Yes, she is, and soon. Also, Sam. DO NOT GIVE HER A HARD TIME. She isn't going to want to keep watching all of your memorizes about you and Emily in her mind. She's still hurting. But Jacob, here can help her. Not in that way. They are just going to be pity buddies," I say, smirking at the end, but still glaring at Sam. "Which if you ask me, really is a damn shame, I for one was a Blackwater shipper," I add on, pouting.

"Blackwater what?" Embry asked.

"Shipper. It's a term used to say that you basically support a certain couple, be it even if they are not a couple or whatever."

"Okay," Sam says, nodding. "Let's go get you to your mom's house. Embry, things are going to be easier for you. We're telling Tiffany. After that we're going to go get Leah and the rest of the pack. Then we can talk about how you know all of this."  
"Yes, sir. Oh mighty alpha sir!" I say laughing.  
Jacob and Embry get my bags and suitcases and put them in the back of the truck. Embry and I sit in the back while Sam drives to Mom's house.  
"Oh by the way, Sam. I think I may be phasing soon. I feel those symptoms. Keep a close eye on me, please. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
I wasn't sure but I think I just saw Sam tense up. But nobody said anything. We just kept driving to Mom's house.  
I sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Embry asked.  
"Nothing really. This is just a lot to take in," I say.  
"You're telling me. A supposedly long lost twin sister showing up here with all of this information? This are crazy. But _You Never Know _how things can turn out. Could be for the better or the worst. Just remember, everything has a reason to it."  
"When did you get so wise? According to umm... You're supposed to be goofy."  
Embry laughed but didn't say anything.  
The rest of the ride was quiet.  
Gosh, I should have thought this out... I'm about to be thrown at the wolves. Literally. Damn. Oh well. YOLO. Haha.


	5. I'm Sorry

Sorry, kept forgetting to mention this, but obviously, I am not Stephanie Meyer. I am a normal girl like you, only awesomer (JUST KIDDING!).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of Stephanie Meyer. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

"Mom! We're home!" Embry yelled out as soon as Sam parked the truck. "And Kat is here!"  
"Oh my goodness," Mom said, rushing out of the door and towards the truck, her long black hair flying behind her.  
She engulfed me in a hug and I couldn't help but hug her back. The feeling of having you birth mother's arms around you, holding onto you as if for dear life? Nothing could get better than that.  
"Oh my gosh. Katherine, I hope you can forgive me. I hope we can live life like any other family as best as we can. I'm so sorry," she started saying, wiping a few tears off her face.  
I smiled. "What's there to forgive?"  
Mom busted into tears as she gave me a hug.  
"Oh, honey. You are just too kind. Come on inside. You can put your things inside of Embry's room. I'm afraid you are either going to have to share or one of you gets the couch or sleeps on the floor. But anyways you go freshen up. Then, after that, we can all sit down and talk like a family and get to know each other a little better," she said, smiling and pulling me into the house.  
"Actually, Ms. Call. We were planning on taking Katherine out and showing her around the reservation," Sam said, being polite yet commanding at the same time.  
Mom narrowed her eyes toward Sam and then at Jacob and was about the say something when Embry interrupted her.  
"Please, Mom. I promise we won't be out that late and we'll come back in time to talk and eat dinner. Please, just let us hang out a little."  
Mom looked at Embry and sighed. Nodding her head and slightly losing a bit of her smile. "Fine. But Embry? You have to take her bags into your room first."  
"Okay Mom," he said, picking up my bags and going down the hall.  
"Sweetheart? Why don't you still take a little bit of time to go freshen up or take a nap? I'm sure you're a bit jet lagged."  
"No Mom. It's okay. I feel fine actually."  
"Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast since it's almost eight."  
Almost eight?! How much time did I spend on the beach?!  
"There's really no need Ma'am. We'll stop by my house and get something to eat. I'm sure Emily will already have something laid out. Seeing as how everyone spent the night there watching a horror film marathon," Sam said.  
"Then how are you here?" Mom asked, raising her eyebrow.  
So cool...  
"Well actually. Sam, Embry and I left a little earlier this morning. We went on a little run and were passing the beach when we saw Kat sitting on her luggage on the beach. She told us she was Katherine Gemma Stephans Call and that you were her mom and so we brought her here," Jacob said, saving Sam from having to come up with an excuse.  
But maybe that's actually true. I wonder if they're still watching movies. Or if they have already seen Paranormal Activity 4 yet...  
"Okay. Her luggage is in my room and we're ready to go," Embry said as he came jogging down the hall.  
"Alright. Bye Mommy," I said as I was pushed out the door by the guys.  
"Mommy?" Jacob asked smirking.  
"Shut up, Jake. Leave my sister alone," Embry said, punching him in the arm.  
"Already filling in the big brother roll now are we Embry?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam shaking his head but laughing.  
"Yes. So you better get used to it," he said as he jumped into the back of the truck.  
"And you're not even going to help me in? Shame big bro."  
Just then someone picked me up and place me in the back.  
"Damn. Maybe a warning next time Jake?"  
"Sure thing Kat."  
While Sam drove to what I'm sure is his house I think about how my life will be different now that I'm here in La Push. Especially if I can shift into a horse sized werewolf. Even though we're technically just shapeshifters apparently.  
"Hey if you don't want to room with me I'm sure we can get the guys to help build you a room attached to the house," Embry says.  
I gasp and throw my arms around him. "Thanks big bro!"  
"No problem lil sis. Just looking out for you," he says, hugging me back.  
Five minutes later we pull in front of a small yet cozy looking house.  
"Alright we are here. Home of Sam's fiancée Emily Young. Who is also known as the world's best muffin maker by the entire pack," Jacob says as he jumps up the stairs.  
"It's my house too you know?" Sam says.  
"Yup," Embry says, "It's also sort of our pack headquarters. Somewhat."  
"You just made this whole thing seem like some bad spy movie." I said laughing and getting off the truck.  
"How?" Embry asked indignantly as he jumped out the truck and up the stairs to the door.  
"Don't worry about it. Just know that you did." I said, not bothering to explain myself.  
"Alright. Into the wolf home we go," Sam said as he opened the door and stepped back.  
Jacob walked in then Embry with me behind him and Sam coming in last.  
The people on the couch and the floor looked at us when we walked in but then they turned away back to the screen.  
What the hell? Some girl you don't know walks into your home and you just go back to watching the movie? Umm? No, I think not. Especially when that girl is me. I mean, sorry to sound like a conceited bitch but that's that standard protocol. When I walked into a room people look at me. They show at least a little respect.  
Sam placed his hand on my shoulder. That brought me back to reality. I calmed down a little. At least the shaking had stopped.  
Crap. I am going to shift. But hey! At least I can expect it.  
I saw Embry go sit down on the couch opposite of some guy. He looked annoyed yet serious at the same time. There was some space between the two of them that looked big enough for me to squeeze into and get a pillow out of my brother's arm so I sat between them.  
As I sat down, I felt it. The heat radiating off his skin that was slightly hotter than my own that indicated he was a werewolf. The guy next to me, not my brother. I already knew my brother was a werewolf. Not that I didn't already know. When you know what to look for, you can easily tell who is a wolf and who isn't or who's really close to phasing or still has some time.  
Just then some on the TV saying "- oh shit!" caught my attention.  
I turned toward the TV to see Ben jumped when he saw a little boy in Alex's tree house. Robbie.  
"Yes!" I yell out.  
The movie is put on pause as some people look over at me.  
" Sorry. I just really want to watch this movie." I say, sheepishly as I look down and blush.  
"Paranormal Activity 4?" Someone asks.  
"Hell yeah. Poor Ben," I sigh. Then the movie is started again.  
While we were watching the movie, I started to get sleepy, so I leaned on my brother's shoulder. Someone had started passing around a big bowl of popcorn that was mostly full and once it hit me, it never left my lap. The only other hand that reached into the bowl beside my own was the dude next to me. I still don't know his name but I guess that doesn't really matter.  
"No! Ben! Don't go in her room! Don't sit down! TURN AROUND YOU HOT DUMBASS!" I yelled at the TV.  
Ben sits down and Robbie's mom AKA Aunt Katie is behind him.  
"Ah!" I scream. My hand reaches out on its own accord and holds onto the guy's next to me hand. I know my nails go into his skin but whatever.  
Just then my phone starts to ring.  
Right when Aunt Katie snapped Ben's neck. So of course, I screamed.  
I mean if you see a hot guy's neck being snapped just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and because some lady was possessed you scream because he was too young and you really didn't expect that. Add to that the fact that your phone starts blasting Taylor Swift's song "Trouble" the part of the chorus where she's like "I knew you were trouble when you walked in" you are going to be screaming bloody murder as if you were British.  
My scream hadn't even been going for but two seconds when the movie is on pause and everyone's eyes are on me.  
Again.  
"Answer your phone woman!" Some young looking yet buff teenage boy yells at me. He's probably Seth.  
I do as he says.  
"Hello?" I ask. I didn't look at the screen when I answered it and I really didn't feel like doing so now.  
"Aye yo Lil' Momma!" A familiar voice yelled at me through the phone, trying yet failing at being seductive.  
"What the hell?! Really?!"  
"Yes. Why? Are you busy? Are you with someone else? Are you doing naughty things with other people while imagining that it's me like always?" He asks with mock anger.  
"Yes Jaxon. I am busy. I am with someone else. If fact about ten someone else's. No I am not doing anything naughty. I have never in my life wanted to do that. Especially not to you. "  
"Wait. So this is a bad time? And you know you want this Canadian sexiness."  
"No shit Sherlock. Of course this is a bad time. I'm watching Paranormal Activity 4 and then I end up hearing Taylor Swift. And no I do not want any of your Canadian so called sexiness. Hell I've seen Canadian Sexiness and you don't fit the standard."  
"Alright. Wait. We were supposed to see that together and make fun of its stupidity and of the people. Stop lying to yourself. And where have you seen it?"  
"Justin Bieber duh. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm no longer living there. I'm not even in Texas anymore you dipshit."  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, I kind of forgot. And hell yeah The Biebs is sexy."  
"Sometimes you scare me."  
"I know. Alright I'll let you go back to your movie. Bye. Oh and by the way. The Taylor Swift song is a special ringtone on your phone just for me."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm trouble. Duh."  
"Sure you are Jaxon. Sure you are."  
"You already forgot? Damn I gotta show you some more of my troubleness then." he said, once again trying yet failing to be sexy and seductive.  
A low growl made me realize that everyone could hear the conversation and not just the people close to me.  
"Alright, I really gotta go now. Bye Jaxon."  
"Bye Love!" He yelled.  
"Yup. Just make me go slightly deaf in my left ear," I said to a dead line.  
I turned my phone off and then looked around.  
Everyone was looking at me.  
Again.  
For the third time.  
"Katherine."  
"Yes Embry?"  
"Who was that?"  
"Jaxon."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah...Wait! Hold 'em up! You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"  
"You don't know what I'm thinking." He smirked.  
"Unless I'm like Edward and I can read minds like him." I smiled.  
"Can you?" Sam asked.  
I shook my head. "Sadly, I cannot say I can."  
"Well, you'll be able to soon, sis," Embry said in a weird way.  
"How'd you know, bro?" I asked, already understanding what he was getting at.  
"I can tell. Anyways, this Jaxon... Is he your boyfriend?"  
"In a sense yes yet in a sense no." I said, being very vague.  
"Explain."  
"Yes master," I giggled. " He is not my boyfriend in the way you're thinking but he is a boy and he is my friend."  
"Oh. Okay. For a second I thought you were implying you were friends with benefits."  
"No."  
"Okay."  
"Yeah. Press play."  
The rest of the movie went by fairly okay.  
Except for the last five minutes or so.  
If you're wondering what happened next, let's just say Alex should not have gone into Robbie's house. Even if her father was there. Unless she was better equipped with something other than a camera or laptop or whatever. But that's just the movie.  
My life was a completely different thing.  
Let's just say that it would have been better for me to just stay in Texas.  
Nah, just kidding.  
But something else did happen.  
Not in the movie but in my life. And I have to tell you because it lays out the foundation for the rest of this. Somewhat. So let me tell you and get on with the story.  
When all of those people, I guess you can call them that, showed up on screen, I over reacted. They looked like demon controlled zombies on crack that used to be Gothic people that were soaked in water.  
I grabbed onto the arm of the person next to me. At the time, I didn't know his name but I do now. However, that's irrelevant.  
"Ow!" he yelled.  
"Sorry!" I exclaimed.  
"Say that to the scratches and blood on my arm," he yelled angrily.  
"You're a werewolf," insert somewhat collective gasp from around the room, I placed my hand over the cuts my nails had made, "you can heal that in less than a minute."  
"True," he said, grabbing my hand from his arm with his own and placing it back in my lap then putting his hand over the scratches.  
When he lifted his hand, the scratches were gone.  
"I'm sorry but I told you."  
"How did you know?"  
"Irrelevant and I'll tell everyone eventually just not right now. But I truly am," I began saying as I started the process of looking into his eyes, "Sorry," I finally said as my eyes met his dark brown ones.  
I froze.  
He froze.  
"Shit," we both muttered under our breaths at the same time.  
And yes, if you are wondering, everyone else in the room froze too.


	6. Now or Never

I couldn't help it. I laughed.  
Everyone in the room looked me. The pack, the imprints and Leah. She's not part of the pack yet. According to Kat, and she's been right about everything else so I trust her on this. Though when Leah shifts, the pack will go through hell and back.  
But it looks like Kat is going to shift too so maybe she can hang out with Leah or something.  
Anyways, like I said, I laughed.  
Let me clarify something. When I said everyone looked at me, I lied.  
Two people didn't turn to look at me.  
The newly imprinted people just kept staring at each other.  
Paul kept muttering a bunch of profanities under his breath, so low that I couldn't hear him and I'm sitting one person down from him and I have my werewolf hearing.  
I decided to break the tension.  
"So Katherine," I started saying as she turned around to look at me.  
"Yes Embry?"  
"I see you met Paul."  
"Shit," she said, making Jared and Quil laugh.  
"Let's introduce you now. Okay? It's as good as we'll ever get."  
"Alright," she sighed.  
"You already know Sam and Jacob. I'm Embry," she smiled. "Next to you-" I got cut off.  
"I like that song!" She suddenly yelled out, making me wince.  
"What song?" Kim asked.  
"Next to you by Justin Bieber featuring Chris Brown," she said looking at Kim.  
"I like that song too," Kim said, smiling and leaning closer to Jared.  
"Anyways... Before I was so rudely interrupted by my own sister," I said, looking at Kat, "That is Paul," I looked over at Paul, he was still looking at Kat and it slightly irritated me. He had confusion, irritation and wonder itched into his expression. I swear, I think the irritated look if some permanent facial expression; I never see him without it. "On various locations on the floor we have Jared and Kim, Seth and Leah, Jacob and Quil, Emily and Sam and that's all of us."  
She nodded, "Hey. We should get going, we promised Mom."  
"Alright, do you want to tell her?" I asked; she knew what I was talking about.  
"Let's wait until it happens," she said, talking about her shifting.  
"If you hang out with these people for a while more, you can jump start the process," I said, wanting to get that conversation with Mom out of the way already.  
"All with due process bro. Good things come to those who wait," she said, going all psychological on me.  
"Then I guess you rushed," Leah said. She was talking about Kat imprinting with Paul.  
I guess Kat knew because she said, "Look at your life, Sweetheart."

*Insert everyone in the house going dead silent but thinking "damn"*

We are all instigators… We really need a life.  
"I like you," Leah said simply.  
Paul growled softly in the back of his throat but I could still hear it.  
"Let's go Kat."  
"Alright. Bye guys," she said as she walked out of the house.  
"Fuck my life," I heard Paul mutter as I walked towards the door.  
"It already is, Paul. Embry is overprotective of her," Leah said, laughing at his misery.  
"Damn right," I said. "Paul." I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.  
"We can talk later," he said, walking out the back door.  
"Let him be," Sam said.

That was the end of that discussion.  
Kat and I walked to the house in silence.

There was nothing to say. Well, actually there was we just didn't want to talk about it. So yes, it was pretty much an awkward silence all the way here.  
"Let's face Mom," Kat said, opening the door and stepping back, allowing me to the first one to step inside.

It's now or never.


	7. ExplanationsandWetDreams

As I opened the front door I heard Embry sigh. He stepped into the house and I quickly followed behind him, pausing only to quietly close the door and lock it behind me.

Yeah, La Push is relatively safe but you can never be too sure. There are other things out there.

Not that locking the door would really stop a cold one or even one of the wolves, but whatever.

Just then, Embry stopped walking. I only realized this because my face came in contact with his back.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Shh," he whispers, putting his left hand over my mouth and placing his right one on my shoulder.

He steered me around the corner and when I was about to keep walking into the kitchen he stopped me.

On the other side of the kitchen was a half closed door.

From what I could see, Mom had her back towards the door and therefore, us as well. She had a book shaped object in her hands and was occasionally flipping the pages, taking her time to look or read whatever was on the page.

Then I heard it.

The one sound I had never heard in my life and was positive I never wanted to hear.

Yet, here I am, at 16, hearing my mother cry.

I couldn't help it.

I broke free from my brother's hold and ran to my mom. As I started wrapping my arms around her small shoulders, she swung. If it wasn't for the fast reflexes (is it the wolf genes kicking in or just me?), I would have gotten punched in the face.

"Oh! Katherine! Oh my goodness! Did I hit you?"

"No. I did a sort of matrix move thing."

"Mom? Kat?" Embry asked, walking into the room, cautious as he neared the bed.

"Embry. Oh! Is it dinner time already? You got here fast!" Mom said as she stood up and picked up the book from the floor where it had fallen earlier when she almost punched me. Upon looking at it I could see that it was a photo album/ scrap book sort of thing. There we pictures of Embry and me growing up. The places were different but similar at the same time.

That picture… My sixth birthday! And apparently, Embry's too. One page was dedicated to me and the opposite was for Embry.

Mom (Brittney), Dad (Conner), and me. We were surrounded by several family members that lived close to us and cake was on my face.

**A/N: OMG! IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I'M JUST NOW REALIZING ( I TOOK A SMALL BREAK TO READ THROUGH WHAT I ALREADY WROTE-OTHER POSTED CHAPTERS) THAT THE MOMS HAVE THE SAME NAME. TIFFANY STEPHANS AND TIFFANY CALL…IM SUCH AN IDIOT….UGHH…OH WELL.. I SHALL NOW CALL HER….UMMM… BRITTNEY STEPHANS..LOL….OKAY, BACK TO THE NORMAL CHAPTER STUFF….**

Embry (I think), Mom (Tiffany) and younger versions of the wolves, well some. Embry had his entire face covered in cake, hence the reason I said 'I think'.

She quickly closed the book and put it in the drawer next to her bed.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"1:14 pm." I said, quickly taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Well, how about I start making lunch and we talk while we eat?" Mom said as she ushered Embry and me out of the room and closed it behind her.

"Well we don't really have a choice now, do we Mom?"

"Don't sass me boy."

"I wasn't."

"I'm sure," I said, defending Mom.

Embry narrowed his eyes at me for like ten seconds and when I raised an eyebrow, which I'm positive ended up being both, he gave me a lopsided grin and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you making, Mom?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, what would you like" She said as she looked in the fridge.

"Alright, how about I cook lunch while you sit and start explaining or talking," I said, looking into the fridge as Mom had done not so long ago.

"You know how to cook?" Embry asked.

"Yup," I said, popping the P.

"What can you make?"

"One of the best things about living in Houston (**A/N: I CHANGED IT FROM SAN ANTONIO TO HOUSOTN BECAUSE I KNOW MORE ABOUT IT THAN SAN ANTONIO…)**, is that a lot of Hispanic people live there and they are amazing cooks. Once you live there for fifteen and a half years, you pick a few things up," I said, explaining.

"So what are you going to make?" Mom asked.

"Well, since I really don't feel like making something all that elaborate or time consuming, I guess I can make Quesadillas," I said as I took out the cheese and tortillas.

"What's that?" Embry asked.

"A tortilla de maiz, I mean corn, with motzerella cheese. I can add ham to it if you'd like. And it really doesn't take all that long."

"Okay, sweetie."

"How many would you like?"

"I just want three, please."

"Okay. Embry?"

"Ten."

"Geez. Okay, and I will have five."

"Embry are you sure you are going to finish them?" Mom asked, shock apparent on her face.

"Fine. Eight." He said, pouting.

"Wow. Big difference."

"Extremely, when you're always hungry," he said smiling.

"I honestly do not understand where all that food goes," Mom said, shaking her head and smiling.

"I already explained Mom. I have a high metabolism. And I am sure Kat does too."

"Oh geez. Let's sure hope not. And I don't think that's it. You started eating a lot after you got Mono," Mom said, sounding weird.

Mono…hmmm… Oh! Cover up for shifting and running at 108-ish degrees.

We sat in silence as I finished making the Quesadillas. (**A/N: WOW THIRD IN A CHAPTER… I SWEAR IMA MAKE ME SOME QUESADILLAS AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS…) **

When I was done, I put them on plates and put them on the table. I sat in between Mom and Embry. Mom on one side and Embry on the other, an empty seat in front of me.

"Oh, this is good," Mom said, pulling at the stringy melted cheese.

"Ouch, this is hot!" Embry yelled, spitting his back onto his plate.

"No duh! It just came off of the stove, idiot!" I said.

"You two fall perfectly into the brother sister role," Mom said, smiling.

Embry and I looked at her.

She sighed.

"Embry, Kat here is your sister. Your twin sister. She is younger than you by about twelve minutes. After a month of taking care of the two of you on my own, sort of, I had a little help from Sue Clearwater and Sarah Black, I couldn't handle it. The amount of money it took to raise the two of you, I did not have. So, I put Kat up for adoption. It would have been a lot easier for a baby girl to be adopted rather than a little boy. Also, it was easier to raise a boy than a girl. Or so I thought until your rebellious stages. Anyways, giving up Kat was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, besides trying to keep you inside the house when you're supposed to be grounded. Stop smiling, boy."

Embry's smirk fell off his face.

"I visited her almost every week, whenever I could. It costed a lot to keep driving between La Push and Seattle all the time. I was sad and guilty that I couldn't raise her. Ten and a half months later, the agency called me that someone was in the process of adopting her. I drove to the agency immediately. Arriving just in time to see the, sign the papers that she was now officially their daughter through law. When I enter the door, Kat's arms reached out to me. They let me hold her as the agency let them know that she was my daughter. When they took her out of the agency and out of h=my arms, my heart felt like it was out of my chest. I had Sue and Sarah drive up to Seattle, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to drive while so sad. I couldn't risk injuring myself, I still had little Embry to take care of. Sarah drove my car back to La Push and I was in the back seat of the Clearwater's truck. For almost an entire month, both of them came over to the house to take care of Embry. I spent the time locked away in my room, depressed over the loss of my daughter. One day, both Sue and Sarah were here and they tried talking to me. I wouldn't react to anything they did until finally they brought Embry over to me. They put you on my bed, next to me. Your arms wrapped themselves around one of my arms and you started sucking on my thumb. I looked down at you and started crying. You didn't cry, instead, you said, "Ma." And that was when I snapped out of it. I realized then that even though I didn't have Kat with me, I still had you and I had to grow up and be your mother. So that's what I did," Mom said as she reached over to take Embry's hand.

"Over the years as Kat grew up, we kept in contact. The Stephans and I. They kept me updated with everything that happened in your life," Mom said, turning to grasp my hand in her other one. "They told me when you took your first steps. When you got your first tooth. When your first tooth fell out. Your first words. When you went to school. Everything. They even sent picture. And as you grew up they started wanting to tell you that you were adopted. I didn't want that to happen, but they insisted. They said that it would allow me to be in even better contact with you. To get to know you better because they were going to let you know I was your mom and let you talk to me over the phone. Last week when you told me you wanted to move here I was in shock. But I was still happy. And know you're here and that's the whole story. Do you have any questions?"

"Who is our father?" I asked, well aware that she wasn't going to tell me but wanting to ask anyways.

"Kat…" Embry warned me.

"He's not important. He didn't want to be part of your lives and he left. It was one mistake that I do not regret doing because it ended up giving me two angels. Two precious angels that I don't desrve," Mom said, shaking her head and looking down sadly.

I smiled at the angel part. Then the rest of what she said caught up to me. Don't deserve? I got angry.

"Don't deserve? Don't you dare say that you don't deserve us!"

I was shaking, and I knew that. I also knew that Mom was in danger as she was standing not two feet away from me and I was so close to phasing.

"Kat!" Embry said. "Step back," he warned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

But it didn't affect me. It didn't have the same influence that Sam had. Embry wasn't alpha. Fill in alpha because Jacob didn't have the balls to be alpha himself or not, Sam was still the alpha that could control us.

I listened to what Embry told me, taking two big steps back; closer to the hallway that lead to the back door and farther away from Mom. But I was still angry.

"You deserve kids so much better than us! You deserve normal teenaged twins! You deserve so much more than us! You do not deserve to have freak kids! You need normal kids not two teens who shift into wolves whenever we can't control our emotions!"

"Mom! Move!" Embry yelled, throwing himself at Mom to get her out of harms way and to safety as the shaking I was doing became more pronounced.

I started feeling, off. Wrong, somehow. I was used to the fever like heat I felt when I touched my brother. Hell, I was used to feeling a bit warmer myself but now my whole body felt as if it were on fire. The heat from Embry's skin on my own only intensified to like the sun. The 108-ish degrees. Damn. I felt horrible.

"Embry," I said, my voice was broken, cracking. "Don't let me hurt her."

He nodded once. And then I felt it.

The fire trembled down my spine, throwing tight spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second. The heat flooded through me, and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else. I threw my heavy paws against the cold tile floor and stretched my back in one long, rolling extension.

When I looked around, everything looked different.

Every detail more defined, every sound more noticeable and every smell stronger.

I panicked.

I started moving my paws up and down, like I would when I would have a panic attack.

"Kat!" Embry yelled. "Calm down, let's get you outside."

I growled at him. I knew he was only trying to help me and protect Mom but I was angry.

I turned around and saw my mom, cowering in fear on the counter.

Embry ran past me and down the hall.

I ran after Embry, stopping only to look back at him once I ran straight through the door. I was still angry at my mother but I knew this wasn't her fault.

"Run towards the trees and wait there, don't do anything stupid," Embry said and he ran back inside.

Then I started to panic. I had just remembered something.

I honestly have no idea on how I had forgotten but now that I remembered, I couldn't handle it anymore.

I started crying. And I mean crying, not your little sniffles and tears but actual sobbing and not being able to stop the waterworks. I was breaking down. Well, as close as I could get to breaking down, reason being that I was a wolf.

Crying though, can be done unconsciously though I realized, because I started to think.

And the thinking was horrible.

I had lost it.

I tried so hard to keep it a secret from everyone and when I was finally at the point where I could tell people, the universe decides to push me closer to the edge of insanity and make me not be able to tell anyone.

I had thought it would hurt more but I guess not.

I started walking around and tried hard not to think about the thing that was ripping a hole in my chest right now.

What Bella felt when Edward left her was _nothing _compared to what I was going through right now.

Absolutely a miniscule feeling.

I felt terrible and guilty.

**Embry:**

Well, I guess the wolves out of the bag.

I ran back to the kitchen and saw my mom still on the counter. She was afraid, I knew but I didn't have the time to help her.

"Mom. We'll talk about this later. We'll explain everything. But right now, please, I need you to call Sam or Jake, whoever answers first and tell them that Kat phased, I'm going to go after her and get her to calm down enough so she can shift back but that might take a while."

She nodded.

I ran to my room on the other side of the hall and went to Kat's suitcases. I realy did not want to go through her stuff and invade her privacy but I had too.

I grabbed a pair of demin shorts and then grabbed one of my own oversized hoodies. It should at least look somewhat modest. She might be hot as hell wearing it but oh well. Modesty first, especially with these guys.

I put her clothes in my mouth and stripped down naked, tying my own shorts to my ankle and phasing.

When I landed on all fours I ran back to the kitchen and nodded to my mother.

She grabbed the phone that was on the table and as I ran outside I swore I heard her say, "Damn their father to hell."

I chuckled in my mind, I hardly ever heard my mom cuss.

_What's funny Call? _Jared asked.

_Where's Kat? _I didn't have time to do anything but find her.

_What do you mean?_

_She phased._

_Shit._

And then we both howled. I knew I told my mom to call our leaders but howling was a lot faster than phones.

I felt the shimmer in the air that let me know someone else phased.

_What?! I was sleeping!_

_Well, we were actually calling Sam and Jacob but well you can help too._

_Cut the crap and tell me what I need to know._

_Your imprint has phased. _Quil said; he and Jared were patrolling earlier.

_Where is she? _Paul asked, turning towards me.

_Last I saw her, I told her to wait by he tree by my house and she wasn't there when I came back. _I put her clothes down by a tree I was positive I would remember.

_Remind me that her clothes is here guys, _I said.

Jacob's voice interrupted our thoughts.

_Found her. And following her._

_Wait, she's still wolf? _Seth asked, when did he get here.

_When Jacob shifted, _he answered.

_Yes, she's still in wolf form, _I said.

_Then why can't we hear her?_ Jared asked.

_Because I'm only thinking about my surroundings. Jacob, stop following me and show me back to where my brother is at. _Kat's voice rung in my ears. However, it sounded off, as if she were sniffling or something.

I could feel Paul's relief along with my own as well as his concern and I turned to look at him.

He mentally shrugged and I sighed.

Stupid imprinting.

_Well there go my thoughts, brother. Same as yours. _Kat said.

I could feel Paul wince but I thought nothing of it.

Just then I heard someone start singing a song.

[Prince Royce]

I seen her walk out the club**  
**Showing off her sexy flow

Una Chiquita caliente**  
**Me enamore de sus ojos

Y ahora se va**  
**Y ahora no se si regresara

Y ahora se va**  
**I gotta get that gotta that**  
**Y le caigo atrás

_Kat? _Seth asked.

_Yes?_

_Why are you singing that?_

_Everybody doesn't need to know my secrets. And I also need to calm down._

_Oh, okay. _Seth said.

_Like how you know everything? _Sam pushed for more answers.

_Exactly, _my sister said, _but it's also way more than that._

_What do you mean? _Jared asked.

_Let her be, _I said, defending my sister.

_Thanks, bro._

Ay mami ven conmigo**  
**Es muy temprano ma regresa a la disco**  
**Mami ven conmigo, I gotta get that gotta that**  
**Quédate conmigo

[Daddy Yankee]

Ven conmigo y**  
**Póngase en ambiente**  
**Que llegue señorita**  
**Tenemos lo que necesita**  
**Pide lo que quiera**  
**Hazme el favor**  
**Y guarde esa carterita**  
**Que la casa invita

Donde 'ta la mesa**  
**Lista para toda la belleza**  
**Vamos a ver la noche ahora es que empieza**  
**Le damos traviesa**  
**Esto es para que mueva toda la piezas**  
**Duro de lo pies a la cabeza

Sigue No Pare**  
**Muévelo, como tú lo hace**  
**No Pare**  
**Muévelo, como tú lo hace

¡Suena la alarma!

[Prince Royce]

Ay mami ven conmigo**  
**Es muy temprano para regresar a la disco**  
**Mami ven conmigo, I gotta get that gotta that**  
**Quédate conmigo

Gotta go, gotta go**  
**You know how this thing goes

Tengo la nave afuera**  
**Vamos a mi planeta**  
**Prepare el "nuvo"**  
**Tráigalo sin apuro**  
**Los de la NASA**  
**Estamos en la casa

[Daddy Yankee]

Sigue, No Pare**  
**Muévelo, como tu lo hace**  
**No Pare**  
**Muévelo, como tu lo hace

La rumba 'ta buena morena**  
**Echa pa'ca pa'ca zumba**  
**Con to' lo que tengas**  
**Y ataca, ataca rompe ese bumper duro**  
**Rakataka vamos a robarnos este show**  
**Saca, saca, la fiera. Los quedaos se van pa' la siesta**  
**En esta party hacemos lo que quiera**  
**Porque los duros están en la fiesta**  
**¡Despierta!

La rumba 'ta buena morena**  
**Echa pa'ca pa'ca zumba**  
**Con to' lo que tengas**  
**Y ataca, ataca rompe ese bumper duro**  
**Rakataka vamos a robarnos este show**  
**Dale opaca, opaca

This is so good, cuz I'm so hood**  
**Tumbando mas gatas que Tiger Woods**  
**I'm so hot, ilumino el spot, fresh and clean**  
**Y seguimos en el top

[Prince Royce]

Baby you know this is candela**  
**King Daddy and Royce

Ay mami ven conmigo**  
**Es muy temprano para regresar a la disco**  
**Mami ven conmigo i gotta get that gotta that**  
**Quedate conmigo

All the ladies, hasta abajo**  
**All the ladies, hasta abajo hasta abajo**  
**All the ladies, hasta abajo**  
**All the ladies, hasta abajo hasta abajo

Sigue No Pare**  
**Muévelo, como tu lo hace**  
**No Pare**  
**Muévelo, como tu lo hace**  
**Sigue No Pare**  
**Muévelo, como tu lo hace**  
**No Pare**  
**Muévelo ,como tu lo hace

DY Prestige!

_Are you calm, _Paul asked.

_Somewhat, _she said.

_Can you phase back? _Jared asked.

_No. And I don't want to._

_Then what do you want to do? _I asked, surprise at her answer. The others were also shocked.

_Stay out here all night. I'm not ready to apologize and I just don't want to find out if I'm right about something._

_Okay. End of discussion. We can all talk tomorrow. Kat and I will stay out here for the night. _I said.

_Embry, you patrolled this morning. _Jake said.

_And now I'm going to patrol again._

_Alright, you want someone else to stay with yall?_

_Quil or Jared can stay if they want._

_Alright. Qui? Jared? _Sam asked, wanting to know who would do it.

_I'll stay. _Quil said.

_Okay, everyone else, let's go._

When they all phased out, Quil asked me a question.

_Why did you pick Jared or me to stay._

_Cause yall imprinted and wouldn't have wet dreams about my sister later._

The three of us started laughing so hard big wolfy tears started falling from our eyes.

However, I could still sense something off about Kat.


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I know, I know, I haven't updated this in like forever. Okay, maybe not forever, but a really long time. I apologize for that.**

**The thing is, I had a whole bunch of chapters typed up for all of my stories.**

**Chapter Two of Turn To You, Iliana, Hannah and Galen's chapters for Karaoke Night, Mind Raped (Chapter 8) and Expecting (Chapter 9) for You Never Know and even another one-shot but they are all in my USB.**

**I let my friend borrow that USB the second to last day of school and didn't realize she still had it until right after I got home the last day. So I texted her and we figured out a solution.**

**She's going to be mailing me the USB and now I just have to wait until I get it in the mail.**

**So as of right now, I have no idea when those stories are going to be updated.**

**However, for those of who also like Harry Potter besides Vampire Academy, Night World or Twilight, I am in the process of writing a second chapter for a HP fanfic. (I'm typing it in Harry Potter font, even though FanFiction has no fonts, and it looks so cool!).**

**Sorry, about the delays!**

**I'll let you know when I can update! (Though, you'll probably be able to tell because I'll most likely just put up another chapter.)**

**Hope you are all having a fantastic summer!**


	9. Mind Raped

_OMG! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG! 15 PAGES ON WORD. (Calibri Font, Inch 12)!___

So what are we gonna do? Quil asked, bored out of his mind.  
_We should be patrolling._ Embry said, acting serious.  
_There's nothing out there, not even the Cullen's and you know that. Besides, it's us you're talking about. You know we're not gonna do that. _Quil said.  
_True. So what do we do?_ Embry asked.  
_Well...Kat? Any ideas?_  
_We could...play games... Like Truth or Dare. 20 Questions or something._ I suggested, knowing that it would be very beneficial for me, might bring up my spirits, I guess you could say.  
_Alright. I guess, but just to make you happy sis._ Embry said with a sigh as he laid down on his belly in front of me.  
_Okay. So Quil?_  
_Yes, Kat? _He asked, already a little worried. Smart Boy.  
_Damn, I kind of wish the other guys were here. This would be the stupidest game we would ever play. _Embry thought.  
_Trust me, bro. It's gonna be stupid. Anyways, Quil. Truth or Dare?_  
_Dare. I'm not scared._  
_Perfect, _I thought. _Okay. Quil, I dare you to go to Sam and Emily's hous-_  
_Wait! They're probably doing it._  
_Even better._  
_Huh?_  
_Go to their house. Run into their room while talking to an imaginary friend. Then, make fun of Sam's size and then go to the kitchen and start getting some food and then leave talking to your imaginary friend about how much fun that was._  
Quil gulped. _Okay. _  
He shifted and then put his shorts on. BUT NOT BEFORE I GOT TO SEE HIS JUNK.  
_Geez. Stupid werewolves. All sexist, not even working about my innocence._  
_Sis? Since when are you innocent?_  
_How do you know I'm not innocent?_  
Quill ran to Sam and Emily's house with Embry and myself running after him.  
The closer he got to the house, the more he slowed down. I nudged him with my snout, _hehe_ and he walked up to the front door.  
He twisted the knob and then turned to look at us. _Do people not lock their doors, _he mouthed at us.  
I shrugged, as best as I could. _With Sam being able to turn into a wolf, I don't think they have anything to worry about. Besides, that's a good thing for us. Just not for Quil._  
_"_So Poncho? How have you been? Haven't seen you since I was like eight," Quil was saying as he walked into the house.  
"What the hell?" I heard Sam yell.  
"Sam! Emily! How have you guys been? Seems like you guys were busy! Oh well. Have you guys met Poncho?"  
"Who?" Emily asked.  
"Poncho! My imaginary friend. Psst! He's Mexican."  
"Quil, what the hell are you talking about? Where are Embry and Kat? Aren't you guys supposed to be patrolling?" Sam asked, getting worried and irritated.  
"Sam, for being an alpha, you aren't very big," Quil said.  
I heard Emily stifle a giggle and then Quil was moving things in the kitchen.  
A minute later I hear Sam say, "What the hell? What are you doing in my kitchen?"  
"What does it look like? I'm getting food. I'm sure Kat and Embry are hungry. Cause I know Poncho and I are."  
"Get out," Sam said, using his alpha command.  
"Sir, yes sir. Let's go Poncho. We should come back sometime, soon. It was really fun! Bye Sam. Bye Emily!" Quil yelled as he walked out of the house with some candy bars.  
"Bye Quil!" I heard Emily yell.  
As soon as we were kind of far from Sam's house, Quil dropped the candy and sat down on the floor to eat it.  
I started to walk to him but then thought about it again.  
I hadn't started bleeding but what if I do when I become human again?  
I wasn't worried about Embry or Quil hearing me because they were already shifted and going through the candy.  
I walked closer to Quil and stuck my leg out.  
He looked at me weirdly and then understood.  
He untied the cord that was holding the clothes and then held them out. I grabbed them using my mouth and walked towards a tree.  
Embry and Quil had already explained to me how I was supposed to shift back and I had gotten the hang of it.  
I shifted back to human and put on the shorts Embry had gotten for me. They were my favorite ones and I guess you could say they were kind of short, but whatever.  
Embry filled in the big brother roll by giving me one of his hoddies instead of a shirt. I pull it on and frowned.  
It fit loose so you couldn't see my boobs, no one needs to see that I'm not wearing a bra, and it covered me to mid-thigh but it was hot.  
Ugh, oh well. I can deal.  
I sat behind a tree hiding from them for a while, waiting to see if I would bleed.  
Two minutes passed and when nothing happened, I got up. Waiting for another minute, nothing happened so I walked toward my brother and Quil.  
I walked back to the clearing where Quil and Embry were already eating a Snickers.  
"Took you long enough," Quil said.  
I sighed as I sat down and then I started laughing.  
"What's wrong?!" Quil yelled, freaked out by my random laughing.  
"Nothing! I'm just wondering what the guys are going to say when either you or Sam let this slip and they find out!" I said, holding onto my sides.  
"Oh…" Quil said as he shoved the last of the Snickers in his mouth.  
"You're not you when you're hungry, eat a Snickers!" Embry said.  
I started laughing even more. "Stop you guys! You're gonna make me pee!"  
"Don't!" Embry yelled out. "That's my favorite hoddie!"  
"You're fault."  
He pouted and angrily bit into a Hershey's bar.  
"Sooo…How's life?" Quil asked.  
"Pretty good," I said, "You know, considering that we all turn in huge hairy wolves when we get mad, I mean."  
"I feel your pain brother I really do," Embry said.  
"I'm your sister!"  
"Oh well."  
"Dick," I said.  
"Don't get me confused with Paul now, little sister," Embry said.  
I stayed silent. Yup, just bring up the imprint.  
"Kat…" Embry started saying.  
"Don't worry about it," I said. Then I started singing a song.

_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

Gotta change my answering machine Now that I'm alone Cause right now it says that we Can't come to the phone And I know it makes no sense Cause you walked out the door But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore (it's ridiculous) It's been months And for some reason I just (can't get over us) And I'm stronger than this (enough is enough) No more walking round With my head down I'm so over being blue Crying over you

And I'm so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing you were still here Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calendar I have That's marked July 15_th__ Because since there's no more you There's no more anniversary I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you And your memory And how every song reminds me Of what used to be_

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing you were still here Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone) Leave me alone (Stupid love songs) Don't make me think about her smile Or having my first child I'm letting go Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing she was still here Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio? (why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing she was still here Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio? (why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishin' you were still here Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow Why can't I turn off the radio? (why can't I turn off the radio?) Why can't I turn off the radio? 

"Why do you always sing?" Quil asked when I finished.  
"I don't really know. I guess it's just a way for me to think through things and express myself," I said after a while.  
"Well, let's get your mind of Paul," Embry said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Let's sing something fun and upbeat," Quil suggested.  
"Oh! I know!" I yelled, as I got my phone from by the tree, Embry put it there with my clothes.  
I picked the song and then Embry and Quil smiled as the realized what song it was.

_[Britney Spears/ Kat:]_  
_Till the world ends remix_

[Nicki Minaj/ Embry:]  
Chimpanzee's is hatin', but I take it all in stride Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied I ain't talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried  
Anyway Britney, why they so jealous that you teamed up with' me? Tell 'em they my son, yup, gyal 'em a mi pickney Anyway, burned Breadale' What's that? I know boyfriend Fatale Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life Oh oh, you got some Epsom Salt I done balled all day you ain't touched the court What? What you tired? You need a break? You was hot when? Ricki Lake!

[Britney Spears/Kat:]  
I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it to the next level baby If you understood bitch, this is the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight

[Nicki Minaj/Embry:]  
It's Britney bitch, I'm Nicki Minaj and that's Kesha!

[Chorus: Ke$ha/Quil:]  
I Can't Take It Take It Take No More Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin' For...

[All:] Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...

[Britney Spears/Kat:]  
Watch Me Move When I Lose When I Lose It Hard Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark You Notice What I'm Wearin' I'm Noticin' You Starin' You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby Hotter Than The A-list Next One On My Hit List Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight!

[Chorus: Ke$ha/Quil:]  
I Can't Take It Take It Take No More Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin' For...

[All:] Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...

[Bridge/All:]  
See The Sunlight We Ain't Stoppin' Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...   
_See The Sunlight We Ain't Stoppin' Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_

We all started laughing as we laid back down on the floor.  
But a quick howl made us all become serious and strip off our clothes. I didn't even bother going behind a tree.  
As soon as I was naked, I tied my clothes to my ankle quickly and shifted. It didn't take very long; I got practice on how to tie and shift quickly.  
I ignored the thoughts that bombarded my brain as soon as I was connected with their minds.  
_Pervs, _I thought.  
_Hey! _Quil said.  
_Shut up. _Sam and I said.  
Just the thought of Sam made me laugh.  
_What's so funny? _Jacob asked.  
By this point I was practically rolling on the floor.  
_Kat, get up._  
When the alpha commands something, you do it. So I shut up and stood up. Then, I started coughing and chocking on god knows what.  
Paul nudged my shoulder and when I looked at him, I started laughing again, remembering how Quil, Embry and I were Britney Spears, Nicki Minaj, and Ke$ha not too long ago.  
_What!? _Jared yelled out.  
_Kat! _ Both Quil and Embry yelled.  
_Sorry guys._  
_ENOUGH! _Sam yelled.  
I stopped laughing.  
_The Cullen's are back and already unpacking as we speak. Apparently, Alice, Edward and Bella are on a plane back. We are to go to the Cullen house and speak with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen while we can. _  
_Why now? _Embry asked.  
_Do you want to go while Edward can read everything you're thinking? _Sam said.  
_NO! _I yelled.  
_I guess not_. Embry said.  
_Then we go now. Let's go._  
I held back a sigh and started running after the wolves.  
Pretty soon I was in my own little world again. I couldn't hear anything the guys we're thinking about and I knew they couldn't hear me. You see, I can block the guys thoughts. It's very easy. Just imagine a barrier between your mind and the others and you're good to go. If you're good at shielding.  
Which I am. My shield was one that was protecting my thoughts while still hearing theirs. It was basically a tall, steel wall. Their thoughts could penetrate it but mine couldn't leave. They couldn't notice the shield and for that I was grateful.  
_We're here. _Jacob said.  
_Oh, geez. _I thought. _The books did nothing to describe it._  
_What? _Jared asked.  
_Nothing._  
I dropped my shield, partially. I mean, we were about to shift so they wouldn't know.  
_Okay, I'm going to go in and talk to them; you can come in if you want. Don't do anything stupid._  
I ran behind a tree and shifted. I threw the clothes on quickly and ran inside the house. Ignoring the guys following me inside, as well as the wolf.  
I heard Sam talking in the kitchen and walked toward the sound.  
Embry, Seth and Quil sat on the couch, disgust on their face. Jacob and Jared followed me to Sam and Paul was the wolf at my side.  
I guess it was because I was his imprint.  
I sighed and he looked at me curiously.  
I shook my head and stepped into the room, Paul behind me.  
All talking stopped.  
"Who's this?"  
"I'm Katherine," I said, cutting Sam off. "And you must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said, realizing I was going to have to have a close connection with the doctor to find out what is happening.  
"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, stretching out his hand. Paul stiffened.  
I ignored him. "Well, the pleasures all mine," I said as I took his hand and shook it. I wasn't raised in a cave, you know.  
Paul growled and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Behave." I whispered. Not that it would do much, everyone in the house had sensitive hearing.  
He growled and then laid down on his stomach.  
"Sam, we have much to discuss," Carlisle said and he took a seat at the head of the table.  
"Very much," Sam said, seating opposite of the doctor.  
Jacob and Jared sat on either side of Sam and I stood standing next to Paul.  
I may not be particularly fond of him but he was my imprint and I wasn't about to cause pain to either one of us or the rest of the pack by rejecting it.  
"Dear, come take a seat," the female by his side said.  
"No, Mrs. Cullen. It's alright. I prefer to stand, but thank you for the offer," I said, being polite.  
"Oh, do call me Esme please," she said, smiling.  
"Certainly, Esme," I said.  
There was a silence that followed. And then my stomach growled, ruining it.  
"Oh forgive me, child. Would you like something to eat?" Esme said, standing up. She was just like a mother, and that thought made me a little depressed. I sighed but cleared my thought, never know where Eddykins is at.  
"No thank you, Esme. I don't want to be a bother."  
"Nonsense, Katherine. It would be my pleasure," she said, going to the fridge.  
"Well if you insist. But I do have a question. If you don't eat, then why do you have food?"  
"For whenever we have company. For Bella and also to keep up appearances," Carlisle explained.  
"Oh," I said, "Thought so."  
"Then why'd you ask?" A cold voice said, coming down the stairs.  
"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed. "Apologize!"  
"Why should I apologize to the mutt?" she said, giving me a cruel smile.  
Paul growled and stood up, baring his teeth.  
"Please excuse Rosalie, Katherine," Esme said, looking rather disappointed.  
"Oh don't worry, it didn't bother me," I said.  
"Kat," Sam said.  
"What?"  
"Paul," he said, looking at him.  
I put my hand on Paul's shoulder. He looked over at me, covering his teeth but still growling, the anger in his eyes still there. "Calm down," I said.  
He narrowed his eyes and sat down, no longer growling but still keeping his eyes on Blondie.  
Blondie smiled.  
Paul tensed up but did nothing.  
I put my hand on his head, petting him, you could say and fighting the need to laugh.  
"How would you like your sandwich, dear?" Esme asked.  
As I helped Esme make sandwiches for all of the guys, Edward, Bella and Alice came in.  
Oh shit, I think to myself, gotta watch myself now.  
"Katherine, is it?" Edward asks, when I nod he continues, "We don't use that type of language in this house."  
I resist the urge to roll my eyes, but I do it mentally. "Umm? Violation of privacy much? Freaking mind rapist, geez. And I thought you had manners, being born in the early 1900s, wasn't it. Being a mind reader does not give you the right to listen to everything everyone thinks. Those are our private thoughts to ourselves. And you'll be using that type of language a lot, especially when the wolves are here. Which we will be. Considering the fact that Jacob won't stop fighting for Bella, Seth will have a bromance going on in a while, you'll need our help for Victoria's new born army and when the Volturri decide Nessie is a threat and I just love seeing people get all nervous and flustered when I talk about things that haven't happened."  
Paul barks while everyone else claps. Including Rosalie.  
When I look at her she says, "About time someone puts him in his place."  
I smirk and then start singing softly under my breath and loudly in my mind.

_White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men_

And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cause we're just under the upper hand And go mad for a couple of grams And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat Tried to swim and stay afloat Dry house, wet clothes Loose change, bank notes Weary-eyed, dry throat Call girl, no phone

And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cause we're just under the upper hand And go mad for a couple of grams And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly

_An angel will die Covered in white Closed eye And hoping for a better life This time, we'll fade out tonight Straight down the line_

And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries They scream The worst things in life come free to us And we're all under the upper hand Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland Or sell love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly Fly, fly For angels to fly To fly, to fly Or angels to die 

Everyone except for Embry and Quil are looking at me weirdly.  
I sigh and say, "Embry."  
"Yeah. She signs a lot."  
"Why?" Edward asks.  
"To keep people out of her mind, both you and all of us when we're wolves and to think," Quil says.  
"Oh, don't you guys ever get annoyed?"  
"EDWARD!" Bella and Esme yell.  
"Sorry, but you don't have to hear her yelling it in her mind," he says, defending herself.  
"Mind rapist," I mutter.  
"Sandwiches are ready," Esme says, bringing out a huge plate and setting it on the table.  
The guys look at it warily and then back at me.  
I grab one at eat it in five bites.  
"Lovely," a vampire says, coming down the stairs. He's tall and lankly but still has muscle. He had curly blond hair and a constipated look on his face.  
Edward bursts out laughing.  
"Stop reading my mind!"  
"But it's so entertaining!"  
"Oh, I'll show you entertaining with my teeth!"  
"Little sis! Two things! One, calm down. Two, that could be taken two ways," Embry says.  
"Shut up and eat," I say, and boy, do all of them start eating.  
"Paul." I say. He looks up at me. "Eat." He goes outside and comes back in less than a minute and joins the rest of the guys eating like pigs.  
I roll my eyes at the sight. Thank God I have a strong stomach.  
"Soooo…" Jasper says.  
"Give them five minutes," I say, picking at my nails.  
*Five minutes later*  
"Why are you guys here?" Alice asks.  
"We came to remind you all about the treaty," Sam says.  
"We remember," Carlisle says.  
"So if that's it," Rosalie says, motioning to the door.  
"No, I think we'll stay here a while more," Jacob says, putting his feet on the table.  
"Jake, put your feet down, this isn't your house," I say while sitting on the couch.  
"So when it's my house it's alright but when it's the Cullen's, no," he says, pouting.  
"Oh, don't worry," Esme says, "Make yourselves at home."  
I sigh, so much for being civilized.  
"You? Civilized?" Edward starts laughing.  
I don't say anything back to that but I do throw a pillow at him.  
"Oh, she-wolf is feisty! I like that!" Emmett says as he comes down the stairs.  
"Don't call me that," I say calmly.  
Paul, on the other hand, growls.  
"Rawr," Emmett says.  
"Paul, sit down," I say as he starts to get up.  
I get up and go to the huge surround sound system and turn it on. I make it play what's on the radio and turn the dial looking for a good station.  
"Here's BedRock!" The guy from a station says.  
"AHHH!" I scream. "You guys have to sing this!"  
"Why?" Emmett asks.  
"Because I said so!"  
"Okay."

_[Intro: Lloyd] (Emmett)_  
_I Can make your bed rock (Young Money)  
I Can make your bed rock girl  
Kane is in the building nigga  
I Can make your bed rock  
I Can make your bed rock_

While Emmett sang he started dancing weirdly.

_[Verse 1: Lil Wayne] (Jacob)_  
_She got that good good, she Michael Jackson bad  
I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass  
And now we murderers, because we kill time  
I knock her lights out and she still shine  
I hate to see her go, but I'd love to watch her leave  
But I keep her runnin' back and forth ...soccer team  
Cold as a winter's day, hot as a summer's eve  
Young Money thieves, steal your love and leave_

As Jacob dance and sang, I laughed. This whole thing was hilarious. I honestly don't know why they pay attention to me.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look at me and then at Paul.  
I flicked him off.

_[Verse 2: Gudda Gudda] (Embry)_  
_I like the way you walkin' if you walkin' my way  
I'm that red bull, now let's fly away  
Let's buy a place with all kinds of space  
I'll let you be the judge and I'm the case  
I'm Gudda Gudda, I put her under  
I see me with her, no Stevie Wonder  
She don't even wonder, cause she know she bad  
And I got her nigga, grocery bags_

My brother, singing Gudda Gudda's part? ROFLMAO! Especially because he was dancing in a weird way, sort of like acting out the part he was singing. Not to mention the fact that he was singing like PitBull does, out of the side of his mouth.

_[Chorus: Lloyd] (Jasper)_  
_Okay, oh baby  
I be stuck to you like glue baby  
Wanna spend it all on you baby  
My room is the g-spot  
Call me Mr. Flinstone  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock_

As Jasper sang to Alice, I stifled a laugh. He was grinding on her, literally. I mean, come on! There are children here! Seth is only 15!  
Edward rolled his eyes.  
Mind rapist.  
Oh! My parts coming up  
I looked at Rosalie.  
She nodded.  
Okay, I guess we're singing it together.

_[Verse 3: Nicki Minaj] (Kat & Rosalie)_  
_Okay I get it let me think I guess it's my turn_  
_Maybe it's time to put this pussy on your side burns  
He say I'm bad, he probably right  
He pressin' me like button downs on a Friday night (Ha ha ha)  
I'm so pretty like, be on my pedal bike  
Be on my low scrunch  
Be on my echo whites  
He say Nicki don't stop you the bestest  
And I just be coming off the top as bestest_

We did exactly what Embry did, dancing the part we're singing.

_[Verse 4: Drake] (Paul)_  
_I love your sushi roll, hotter than wasabi  
I race for your love, shake and bake, Ricky bobby  
I'm at the W but I can't meet you in the lobby  
Girl I gotta watch my back cause I'm not just anybody  
I see them standing in line, just to get beside her  
I let her see the Aston or let the rest surprise her  
That's when we disappear, you need GPS to find her  
Oh that was your girl, I thought I recognized her_

Paul danced that way too. But while he was singing Drake's part, he looked at me. I don't know how to describe it, but it was weird. It was like silent communication. Guess it was the whole imprinting thing but I don't know. It was like he was coming to terms with the whole imprinting thing and was accepting it for what it was. But what we were going to do because of the imprint, he was putting in my hands. Letting me decide what was to follow.

_[Chorus: Lloyd] (Jared)_  
_Okay, oh baby  
I be stuck to you like glue baby  
Wanna spend it all on you baby  
My room is the g-spot  
Call me Mr. Flintstone.  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock_

_[Verse 5: Tyga] (Sam)_  
_She like tannin', I like stayin' in  
She like romancin', I like rollin' with friends  
She said I'm caged in, I think her conscious is  
She watchin' that oxygen, I'm watchin' ESPN  
But when that show ends, she all in my skin lotion  
No emotions, roller coasting like back, forth, hold it (Hold it [x4])  
She pose like it's for posters and I poke like I'm supposed to  
Take this photo if you for me, she said don't you ever show this  
I'm too loyal and too focused, to be losing and be hopeless  
When I spoke this, she rejoiced it  
Said your words get me open, so I closed it  
Where your clothes is, I'm only loving for the moment_

The whole Sam-Tyga fiasco was funny. He was acting all white chick like. Doing the whole hand moving motion thing and pouting with duck lips.

_[Verse 6: Jae Millz] (Carlisle)_  
_She ain't got a man but she's not alone  
Miss independent yeah she got her own  
Hey gorgeous, umm, I mean flawless, well  
That's what you are, how I see it, this how I call it  
Yeah, look at how she walk, who knew she know she bad  
Do your thang baby, I ain't even mad  
And I ain't leaving fast, I'm a stay a while  
Hold your head Chris, I'm a take her down_

While Carlisle sang, he was by Esme. Singing to her, sort of. Well, more like singing about her. During that part, Paul was looking at me. I couldn't help but blush at his attention. I mena, I got it earlier sure, but this was different. I don't know how to explain it.

_[Chorus: Lloyd] (Edward & Seth)  
Okay, oh baby  
I be stuck to you like glue baby  
Wanna spend it all on you baby  
My room is the g-spot  
Call me Mr. Flinstone  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock girl  
I can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock_

Ha! The bromance double-duo thing. Already forming. Guess we don't need fighting Victoria and Riley to form that. Opps! Singing this in my head, stop looking at me mind rapist!

_[Outro: Lil Wayne & Lloyd] (Quil)_  
_Gudda gudda  
T Streets  
Mack Maine  
Jae Millz  
Tyga  
Drizzy Drake  
Nicki Minaj  
Hey Shanell  
Lil Twist  
Lil Chuckee  
And Young Lloyd  
It's Young Mula Baby_

When we finished singing, everyone started laughing. I think the funniest thing that shocked everyone was when Sam started singing. And then Carlisle? Damn, thank god there's a doctor in the house, for several reasons.  
"Hi! I'd like to request a song?" A girl said on the radio.  
"Okay, who's this, where are you calling from and what song?"  
"This is Marissa, I'm calling from Forks and I want to hear Addicted by Prince Royce," she said.  
"Okay, Marissa. We'll play Addicted when we come back from commercials."  
When they went to commercials, everyone started talking at once.  
"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle? How about we go hunt? Edward and Bella you can stay here," Esme said.  
Soon they were out of the house.  
Then Sam started talking, "Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth, how about we go patrol and check the area a little?"  
They quickly left the house, only Embry hesitated a little on his way out.  
Wait! I thought. That only left Paul and I because Edward was talking Bella into going to the meadow.  
"Well, aren't you a smart cookie," Edward said as he and Bella left.  
The first commercial, something about State Farm, Jessica and Gary, was done and everyone knows there are usually about six commercials. Only five more to go.  
"Kat…" Paul said.  
"Yes?" I said, avoiding his eyes.  
"You know why they all left right?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know this song?" He asked as he stood up and walked towards the couch I was sitting on.  
"The one about Mattress Firm or the Prince Royce one?" He asked, knowing he was talking about Addicted but still asking about the commercial.  
"Prince Royce," he said.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Oh," he said as he took a seat beside me.  
"Yeah," well, things aren't getting awkward at all, I thought.  
"I'm sorry," he said, once the third commercial began.  
"What for?" I was honestly confused.  
"The way I was acting earlier."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're not going to make this easy are you?"  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really confused," I said, smiling a little as I looked up at him.  
"Figured," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry for being an ass the first time I met you. For following you around today, for almost getting into fights with Rosalie and Emmett and just being an over bearing protective imprint."  
"Oh! It's okay. I mean, I guess I don't really make it easy for you. You know, being the way I am. Just opening my big mouth and talking without thinking how it would affect others or how they would react. And also being kind of reckless," I said, smiling a little.  
This time he smiled. "Don't worry about making it easy for me. That's just me. I'm too protective and a worry rat, especially about you. Like you don't understand how hard it was for me last night when you first shifted. I think Embry sensed my worry and relief when you were found. But, anyways, just be you. Being opinionated and reckless is you, I've learned that already. But if you don't mind me asking, what were you worrying about?"  
"Thanks Paul," I said, "But what do you mean?"  
"It's just that, well, it sounded like you had been crying."  
"I was."  
"Why?"  
"Because, well, it's not important. I mean, it is, but you don't have to know right now, I'll tell you eventually but just don't worry about it."  
"It's going to be hard, since, i do worry about you a lot, already."  
"Try. Please?"  
"For you, I will."  
"Thank you," I said as I turned around to hug him.  
He was startled for a second when my arms went around him, but he quickly recovered and his arms surrounded me. He didn't let me go until the first cords of Addicted started playing. And only then did he slightly loosen his grip enough to seat me on his lap.

_Oh yeah oh  
Sleeping in, Sunday morning Bodies intertwined Playing fake, we're awake But we don't wanna rise I saved a place on my chest _(I leaned onto his chest and his arms tightened around me)_ For you to rest your head on me A part of me is a mess I must confess It's time to come clean_

[Chorus:]  
I am addicted to your touch (He held onto my hands with both of his)_ No other woman's made me want it this much I can not resist the warmth of your hips A single serving is never enough 'Cause I'm addicted to your touch_

Ooh oh

My schedule is yours today I'm not in a rush (Well, if Sam let us have the day off, I thought)_ You could be my little coffee bean And I will be the mug (_Both of us were smiling and laughing at this) _Let's rent a movie tonight And snuggle up inside Oh uh yayyayyee And when the credits arrive I'll be by your side, letting you know_

[Chorus:]  
I am addicted to your touch No other woman's made me want it this much I can not resist the warmth of your hips A single serving is never enough 'Cause I'm addicted to your touch

Oh

I want your neck I want your shoulders I want to be the only one that holds ya I want your legs, I want your arms I wanna be inside your heart If I don't have you next to me, I'll probably lose my sanity (The way he looked into my eyes at that line just made me blush and act like a little school girl so I buried my head into his chest and he rested his chin on my head)_ I am hooked on you... Addicted _(As he sang that part, every body part mentioned, he touched-and not like that you pervs!)

_[Chorus x2:]  
I am addicted to your touch (adicto a tu amor) _(Who knew he knew a little Spanish) _No other woman's made me want it this much I can not resist the warmth of your hips A single serving is never enough 'Cause I'm addicted to your touch _

When the song ended, he placed his forehead on my own. Our noses were touching and I knew what was gonna happen. He was going to kiss me. And I'm not quite sure how I felt about that. I wanted him to kiss me but at the same time, I didn't. I didn't want our love (we all knew it was going to happen) to be just because of Imprinting. I wanted it to be real and because it was our choice. Not because we had too.  
Regardless, when he did place his lips on my own, I kissed his back.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist slightly tightened, again.  
But when he slid his tongue along my lip, I pulled back.  
I just wasn't ready for that.  
I pulled out of his arms, and he left me go. Easily and without question.  
I turned around and started running towards the door.  
That's when he started to question me.  
"Kat!" he yelled out.  
I turned my head around to look at him and regretted it the second I saw his eyes. I saw confusion swimming in his dark brown eyes but more than that, rejection, hurt and pain. So much pain. I turned back around and opened the door.  
"I'm sorry," I said and I ran in the direction where the river was at.

Songs used:

So Sick by Ne-Yo

Till The World Ends Remix by Brittney Spears, Nicki Minaj and KE$HA

Bed Rock by ALL OF THEM. (TOO MANY NAMES TO WRITE)

Addicted by Prince Royce

Tell me what yall think!  
And if it's not too much to ask, can you please SHARE this story with whoever you know. Pretty Please!  
THANK YOU!  
**Ƨʇɒɹʀρяᴉᴎᴄᶓᶊᵴ**


	10. Expecting

A branch snapping in two by my left makes _me_ snap.  
"What does a girl have to freaking do around here for some freaking privacy!?" I yelled at whoever was behind me without bothering to turn around, I didn't know nor did I really care who it was.  
"Sorry," he said.  
When I heard his voice, guilt immediately consumed me.  
"No," I said.  
"No?"  
"No, don't apologize. If anyone should apologize, it should be me. Not you. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've been nothing but nice to me since I got here. You have accepted everything I've thrown at you and not once have you questioned anything or asked for an explanation."  
"You're my younger sister. My twin. I have to be there for you, it's my responsibility. As not only your older twin brother but also as your pack brother."  
"My point exactly."  
"How?"  
"For all you knew, I could have been lying about being a Call on the beach. How could you just accept that and take me to Mom without questioning me and asking for proof?"  
"Because it finally made sense."  
"What made sense?"  
"Why every single year on my- well, _our_- birthday, Mom would start the day in her room, crying over her 'lost princess'. During the day, she would seem to be okay but I would notice her getting sad every once in a while. I never asked her about it, she was and still is entitled to her privacy. So when you said Tiffany Call was your Mom, it clicked. The guys all knew about it-you can't really hide things when you're a wolf, well, _you_ can- and so they accepted it too. Even though I'm sure they were wondering about it. Hey, how do you zone out while wolf to where like we can feel your presence but not here your thoughts?"  
"'Lost Princess'? You make it sound like the movie _Tangled_ but without the being stolen part. I'll explain how to everyone when we're wolves again."  
"Alright. Hey, do you mind if I sit here with you?"  
During our entire conversation, Embry had been standing up.  
"No, go ahead," I said, inclining my head towards him.  
"Um, you don't really have to answer this, but why are you here?"  
*insert sigh*  
"Long story," I said as I put my feet in the river. "I just wanted some privacy to think and a quiet place to do it."  
"Oh. If I'm bothering you, I can leave," Embry said as he motioned getting up.  
"Nah, you can stay. It doesn't bother me. In fact I think it's better if you stay. It might help me think and process some things a little better."  
"How?"  
"I can have another person's opinion and perspective on things."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. I have a question."  
"Shoot," he said as he lay back in the grass, placing his hands behind his head.  
"Why did everyone eat Esme's food? I mean, not that you shouldn't have but still. Didn't it smell bad to you guys?"  
"Why did you eat it? Did it smell bad to you?"  
"Because I wasn't about to let some perfectly good food go to waste no matter how horrendous the smell. And yes, it did smell bad, but I breathed though my mouth while chewing and swallowing so that the smell wouldn't be as strong. Though it did bother me a little bit."  
"That's what we did too."  
"But _why_? Like, why did everyone just listen to me? As in, when I said it, yall did it. And yall constantly do."  
"Are you asking why we listen to you?" Embry asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, basically."  
"Three reasons, I think," he finally said after about four painfully long and quiet-except for the sound of the rushing river- minutes. "You, me and Paul."  
My eyes narrowed at the sound of my imprint's name. It wasn't that I hated him or anything; it was simply the fact that I honestly had no idea what to think about him at the moment. So of course, I was going to be suspicious.  
I'm pretty sure there was a murderous look on my face because Embry gulped and said, "Hold on, let me explain. The first reason is strictly you. I think we listen to you because of your attitude and personality. You're just like a natural born leader and that makes people want to follow you. Now I'm not saying your alpha material, that title strictly goes to Sam-"  
"Even though it technically belongs to Jacob," I said, interrupting him.  
"Yeah. Okay, so the second reason is me. It's already known that I'm overprotective of you. I may not be the strongest or the quickest-both qualities go to Jake-"  
"Not for long," I said is a sing-song voice.  
"What? Never mind. Anyways, I am still the most thoughtful and resourceful when it comes to fighting. So... And lastly, Paul. He's quick to anger and even though I'm overprotective, he's even more so. You're his imprint so he has to care for you. With his temper, he's one of the best fighters we have and no one really likes to mess with him for fear of a fight. There's always a lot of damage done when Paul is in a fight. Things break and trees fall."  
"Oh."  
"What's wrong?"  
Stupid, perceptive brother.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're out here and when we all left, you and Paul were inside the house. So, what happened?"  
Once again, stupid, perceptive brother.  
I sighed. There really was no point in me not telling him. He's going to find out eventually. Either Paul or I are going to end up slipping and let it out. So, might as well tell him everything.  
Or most of it.  
I filled him in on what happened. Basically a play-by-play story. From when Edward called me a smart cookie to when I left. Only, I edited a little. I left a major part. I basically deleted everything that happened after Paul but his forehead against mine to when I overreacted. When I finished, he raised his eyebrow.  
So cool…  
"You're keeping something from me."  
So not what I was expected. I thought he was going to get pissed at Paul for holding me how he did or something but he didn't.  
"What?"  
"Him singing to you is no reason for you to run out of the house to end up here. No matter how bad of a signer he is."  
"He's actually not that bad, kind of good actually. He has a soft. Yet deep voice. Wait! Shut up! NEVER EVER repeat or think about what I just said. Erase it from your mind!"  
All he did was chuckle at that.  
"Anyways, I'm not leaving anything out." Lies, all lies.  
"I can tell you are. Look, how do you expect me to help you if I don't have the full story on what happened?"  
"_You're _going to help me fix _my_ problem?"  
"Well, duh! Isn't that what I just said?"  
"Fine" I narrowed my eyes. "But! Do not attack him. I may be pissed and confused but he's still my imprint."  
Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes. "What did he do?"  
"Kiss me."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Let me explain, now. When the song ended, he put his forehead on mine. Our noses were touching and I knew he was going to kiss me. But I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't know how to feel about it, I was indifferent, I guess. Even so, when he kissed me, I well, kissed back. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. And then, he licked my bottom lip. You know, asking for permission to stick his tongue in my mouth. But I didn't give it to him. Instead, I pulled back and got up out of his arms and ran here. Not stopping when he yelled my name," As I finish, I braced myself for his reaction. I didn't know how he was going to react to one of his pack brothers kissing his little sister.  
"He kissed you."  
"Yes," I said, even though it wasn't a question.  
He let out his breath and rubbed the back of his neck. That reminded me of Paul, how he rubbed it while talking to me. I looked away and stared angrily at the river.  
"I knew that was going to happen."  
WHAT? I didn't know what I expected his reaction to be but I can assure you that was not at all my expectation.  
I voice my thoughts.  
He laughed.  
"You two imprinted on each other. That means yall are destined for each other. Soul mates, for a lack of a better word. That means that yall are going to be together, one way or another. The relationship be romantic or not. I'd prefer the or not part, but hey. The choice is up to you. If he kissed you, that means that he's doing his duty, as weird as that sounds."  
"And that's what I don't want."  
"Explain."  
"I don't want us to love each other because we have too. I want it to be normal, as it can be considering we both turn into wolves. I want it to be natural, if that makes sense. I want us to be together because _we_ want to, because _we_ fell in love with each other."  
"Imprinting doesn't mean you don't love each other. Imprinting isn't forcing you to love anyone. It makes you see what you normally wouldn't. If you hadn't imprinted on Paul, do you think you would have given him a second look?"  
"Maybe, yeah. I mean, he is hot. Hotter than Jacob actually. And his personality, snarky and hot-headed, I think I would have."  
"Would you have expected a future with him?"  
"No."  
"Exactly. Imprinting just leads you to the person you _should_ end up with. It doesn't mean you _have_ to end up with that person but it's recommended. Being soulmates is involuntary-you don't even have to like the person when you meet them. They may be completely wrong for you in every way-wrong species, wrong temperament, wrong age. But you know you'll never be completely happy again without them."  
"So what are you saying?"  
"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so hard on Paul. Let him explain himself or something and then give it a chance."  
"You don't strike me as a person who really reads."  
"What do you mean? And what does that have to do with this?"  
"From the being soulmates part to without them, you didn't just make that up."  
"I didn't?"  
"No. You got that from a book?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I've read it."  
"What book?"  
"Daughters of Darkness."  
"By L.J. Smith?"  
"Yup, Night World."  
"I have read it. But whatever, it made perfect sense when I said it."  
"Oh, I know. Rowan said it in the same context sort of. But anyways, you want me to follow through with Paul."  
"Yeah, just talk to him. And I'll talk to him later too."  
"Don't anything you'll regret later."  
"Can't promise anything, sis. Oh! Hey Alice!"  
What the hell? I turned around, sure enough. Alice Cullen in all her shortness and pixie cut glory was standing about four feet from us. I was kind of glad to see her but kind of not. I had wanted to tell Embry one of my other problems but I wasn't sure how to do so yet. Saving it for another time, I guess.  
"Sorry to interrupt your heart-to-heart, even though Embry is giving you really good advice. But um we have some complications."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Just then, a howl broke the otherwise, uneasy silence.  
Embry and I stood up, quickly, we started running towards the hosue to shift and be on our way to follow the howl.  
"WAIT!" Alice yelled.  
Embry and I stopped running.  
"What?" I asked, impatient.  
"I said 'complications' as in plural. Leah isn't the only problem."  
"Wait. Leah shifted?" Embry asked in disbelief. His facial expression showed he didn't believe it but the howl wasn't one I knew. It was a new howl so it would make sense that it belonged to Leah.  
"About time," I said.  
"Embry, if you want, you can go help Jared and Jacob. Sam couldn't go."  
"As well as he shouldn't," I said.  
"And well, Kat? Um, you should follow me back to the house."  
"Why? What happened?"  
For a second, Paul ran through my mind. Dear God. If Paul had been injured-if Paul were dead ...  
Things would never be all right. I would never be all right. It would be like the night with the moon and stars gone. Nothing that anybody could do would make up for it. I didn't know why-it didn't make any sense-but I suddenly knew it was true. I couldn't breathe and my arms and legs felt strange. Floaty. Out of my control.  
Then Alice spoke, "Some of your friends are here."  
"What?"  
"From Houston. There's eight of them."  
Without another word, I broke off into a run. It would take like maybe two or three minutes to get to the house but it didn't take that long. I hoped Mason was with them, I doubted it but I mean, I had to tell him. Even if it was gone, he has the right to know.  
Alice scooped me into her small yet strong arms and ran me to the house, arriving in less than a minute. We kind of left Embry behind, but oh well.  
She let me go and I realized we were on the porch.  
She walked up and opened the door. I braced myself for the weirdest to happen.  
"KITTY-KAT!" Adrian.  
"KIT-KAT!" Camille.  
"KATHERINE!" Karen.  
"SEXY BABE!" Alyssa.  
"SISTER!" Beatrice.  
"Lil' MOMMA!" Jaxon.  
"Aye Guay!" Trevor.  
Oh geez. I thought as I walked through the door.  
Sure enough my friends were there.  
Alyssa, Beatrice, Karen, Camille, Adrian, Trevor, and Jaxon.  
One person was missing to make our crew whole but I knew that person wasn't going to come.  
Our last encounter wasn't exactly peaceful or good so we ended on bad terms.  
I sighed but put a smile on my face.  
Alyssa was short, about Alice's height, and had dark brown curly hair. Her brown eyes showed excitement and curiosity. I called her my ex-wife and I was her Sexy Babe. Yes, we have a weird relationship. Deal with it.  
Beatrice was my height and slightly fuller, she had long brown hair and brown eyes too. She was my sister.  
Karen was special. At least in my opinion. And I constantly told her. She was also extremely innocent in the sense that she didn't have a dirty mind. I tried my best to protect her from the perverts of our group, but sometimes it's difficult. She was slightly taller than me but still had the usual brown hair and brown eyes. She was Beatrice's daughter.  
Camille wasn't even looking at me. She was talking to Trevor, geez. She was tall and had brown wavy hair, her curls no more. Her brown eyes went with her white skin; she was the white person of the group. Well, I called her that. She was Trevor's girlfriend and somehow my niece.  
Adrian, he was difficult. He was usually quick to offend me and then defend me when I faked hurt. We called him Panda, I don't know why and I didn't bother to know. He was also Beatrice's ex-boyfriend. Yes, awkward at our table after they split. Especially when stuff went down and I was kind of in the middle of it. Yup, no longer my brother in law. Oh well.  
Trevor. Camille's boyfriend. He had really dark hair and dark brown eyes to match. He was tall and gangly, I think he could give Seth a run for his money. He's my nephew in law, somehow.  
Jaxon. My favorite guy of the group. He was really white-complected and had sandy blond hair to match, again, giving Seth a run for his money. He had stupid eyes. I say stupid because they were hazel and could never be one color. They were always either blue, green, sometimes grey, or sometimes brown. They always changed color and for some reason it pissed me off. I think it has something to do with the fact that I love colored eyes and want some so badly but don't have any. He was really perverted and had a bromance going on with Trevor when he wasn't with Camille, it was sometimes disturbing but completely hilarious. Especially when they started talking about their moms. But he was still a really funny guy. He's Beatrice's son and therefore my nephew even though he calls me lil' momma.  
When they saw me, they ran to me and we ended up in a really weird group hug. Which of course caused moans to be heard. Trevor and Jaxon, their work at its finest.  
But honestly, we're all used to it. It' routine for this group.  
Weird? Yes but that's how we roll.  
"Alright! Why are you guys here?"  
"We came to visit you! Duh!" I mean are we not allowed to do that?" Alyssa asked.  
I looked at her and seriously said," No."  
Then we all started laughing.  
What can I say? We're a deranged family.  
"I can tell."  
"SHUT UP EDWARD!" I yelled.  
Stupid, mind rapist.  
"How'd you get here?"  
"I called your phone and someone named Emmett answered. He said to wait for him at the police station and he would pick us up there because 'she-wolf- is busy'. We walked to the station and then a huge Jeep comes up and he lowered the window. I can't look in there, it's all dark. And he was wearing glasses. Then he said 'get in' in that weird kidnapper voice." Trevor says.  
Thank God only Alyssa has read Twilight. Otherwise we'd be in deep shit.  
"What?" Edward asked.  
"Nothing."  
"So, guys. Umm… hate to ask this I really do- WAIT! EMMETT YOU HAD MY PHONE? WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
"I found it outside." He said, shrugging and smirking.  
"Give it."  
He took it out of his pocket and held it up high above his head.  
I narrow my eyes at him and turn my back on him. I can get my phone later. Once the humans leave so I can fight him tooth and paw.  
I see Edward smile out of the corner of my eye.  
Mind rapist.  
"Like I was saying. Ummm… Where's Mason?"  
Just like that, even is quiet and they look down. Avoiding my eyes.  
Then Beatrice mumbles something that even I can't hear. I look at Embry who ended up by my side. Paul is on the couch where I left him and he's narrowing his eyes. Sam, Jared and Jacob are missing. Quil and Seth are on the other couch playing with the PS3 the Cullens have.  
"What?"  
"He's gone."  
I froze in my spot.  
After a minute I said, "What?"  
"He's missing."  
"What?" Apparently, I lost every word in my vocabulary except 'what'.  
"After you left, he stopped talking to us. We booked flights here and while we were on the plane your parents call us and tell us to tell you. He left a note saying 'Don't bother looking for me. Just know that I'm going to find her.' So, here we are."  
"I was only gone like three days."  
"He loved you and you left."  
"I had too."  
Beatrice, having enough of me already snapped. "For what? To hang out with a whole bunch of shirt less guys and bunch of perfect looking people?!"  
"No. Bee, it's not like that. They came with it though. I just, well, I can't tell you why I left. It's going to hurt you in the long run but just know that it was time to come with my real family."  
"We're your real family," she said. "We've all been there for you since we all met in middle school! Well, Alyssa, Adrian, Jaxon and Camille were. I came in in 8th grade. Karen came last year. Trevor came in 6th. But still, we're your family. Not the ones who gave you up!"  
That was the last straw, for Embry.  
"Shut up! You don't know anything. You don't know why my mother had to put her up for adoption! You don't know how it affected her. How she was depressed. How bad she still feels!"  
"QUIL!" I yelled. He jumped up and with the help of Paul they managed to get Embry outside. He was shaking very badly and looked ready to phase.  
"Bee, don't say shit like that. You're lucky Paul and Quil were here. You wouldn't want to end up like Emily," I said, shaking my head.  
I turned to Edward. "Where's Jasper?"  
"Outside."  
"Send him to Embry, he needs to calm down."  
With a nod, he walked outside.  
"Damn, she-wolf, why aren't you the alpha?" Emmett said, taking up Quil's control and pressing start to play with Seth.  
"What did I hear about Emily?" Sam said, walking inside.  
"I'll explain later. Guys, yall can sit down. Dang, where's Esme and Carlisle when you need them?"  
"Kat?" Alyssa asked.  
"Yeah," I said, turning around while rubbing my temples.  
"It's all true?"  
"Yes. Don't think about it though."  
"Okay, I'll sing in my head."  
"Good. That pissed him off."  
"Kat, we have a situation," Sam said.  
"Leah?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about her?"  
"We need clothes, she's outside and ready to change back."  
"Shoot."  
"Hey Kat I have some clothes," Alyssa said, showing me a bag.  
"You're not Leah's size. Hold on. Come on," I said pulling her upstairs with me to the bathroom. "What do you have?"  
"I have some of your shorts that I never returned to you, from Spring Break. And Mason's Houston Texans hoddie. (**A/N: WE MADE THE PLAYOFFS THIS YEAR! WOOO! I THINK!**) From when you left it at my house."  
"Damn, okay, give it to me. Wait outside the door. I'm going to pass you this hoddie and shorts and give them to Sam, the guy in the living room."  
"Okay, wow. It's all true. So you're one too?"  
"Yes, here," I said, sticking my hand with the clothes out the door while throwing Mason's hoddie on.  
She took the clothes and I shut the door.  
Damn, it still smells like him. A tear leaked from my eye and I rubbed it away, I think the worst part, besides it being gone was that he never knew. I clear my head. No depressing or revealing thoughts when in wolf form or Edward is near. I put on the shorts. They were shorter than the other ones and tighter but the hoddie was bigger. Slightly longer and wider. Mason loved his clothes baggy, well, at least the hoddies and sweaters.  
Okay, I can do this.  
I opened the door and walked down the stairs, not sure what to expect from the werewolves, my friends and the vampires.

Tell me what you think about this!  
What do you think Kat should do about Paul?  
What's up with Mason's weird note?  
Let me know, bro! LOL.  
If it's not too much to ask, can yall please share this story? PRETTY PLEASE WITH PAUL ON TOP! (:


End file.
